


no place like home

by mementokomori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, The Wiggles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori
Summary: Sometimes a family is four idiots and their Big Red Car.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 42
Kudos: 57





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarins/gifts).



> happy birthday hannah 
> 
> i planned this ficlet a while ago for your b-day. i hope it makes you laugh a little bit.

It's not easy being a Wiggle™. The days are long. Three shows in a day means there is little more than enough time to shove a bite to eat down his throat and touch up his hair and makeup before it's time to pin the microphone and get back out on the stage. It's exhausting.

The tour bus is parked somewhere in the American midwest. Okla-something? Maybe? Or was that yesterday?

He dabs the translucent power under his eyes the swipes the brush across his forehead. One more show. Just get through one more show then the bus will drop them back at the hotel and he can sleep until 11am tomorrow when they have to pack up for the next city. 

Don't get him wrong. Rintarou loves being the Purple Wiggle™. But 9 months on the road a year is a lot. The three months he spends at home are hardly enough time to even feel like he is home. After all, home isn't built in a day. Sometimes home is all aches for. 

It was a tough decision⎯⎯⎯choosing to go on the road⎯⎯⎯but all he can do now is hope he made the right one. Somedays it's easier to believe that than others. Today is not one of those days. 

Today he misses Japan. He misses his favorite foods and tv shows. He misses his friends and his sister and the rest of his family. 

A loud crash startles him from his thoughts. He turns, frowning at the sight in front of him. 

Atsumu and Osamu are on the floor wrestling over what looks like the remnants of Osamu's dinner. 

"Maybe if ya ate something decent," Atsumu growls. "Then ya wouldn't be so flippin' tired by the end of the show!"

"What I eat for dinner is my business and my business alone!" 

"It's not dinner if it's junk!" 

"Thank you but I don't remember askin' for yer opinion!" 

Rintarou smirks. Another day, another fight. Like clockwork. Automatically, he reaches behind him, fingers fumbling across the table in search of his phone but it's too late. 

Atsumu pins Osamu to the floor and sits on his back with a victory screech. 

"Take that!" Atsumu's head whips around. "Did ya seem me, Omi? I kicked his ass." 

Kiyoomi sighs and Rintarou can tell he's trying to fight off the grin worming its way across his face. Kiyoomi might not come off as the warmest person in the room but he's nothing if not whipped for Atsumu. 

Which is good. Kiyoomi better be whipped because it's what Atsumu deserves. For all that Atsumu is loud, he is equally passionate and warm. 

"I saw," Kiyoomi says, still in battle with the smile that is taking shape. "I don't know if I would call it kicking ass though."

Rintarou snorts. "Yeah, I gotta agree." 

"What!?" 

"You attacked him while he was mid bite. How is that a fair show of strength?" Rintarou screws the lid back onto the powder and tosses it back into his makeup bag. 

Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi, juts out his lip in an absurd pout.

With an impressive deadpan, Kiyoomi says, "sorry, babe, Rin is right." 

Atsumu throws himself to the floor, freeing Osamu in the process. 

"Not only my best friend but my boyfriend too!" 

Osamu jumps off the floor then plods over to Rintarou. He settles himself against Rintarou's back, chin hooked over his shoulder. Osamu's arms wind around his belly, settling over Rintarou's purple Wiggles™ tee-shirt. 

"I can't believe this betrayal!" Atsumu pounds the floor with his fist but Rintarou knows it's all a facade. 

"Yer lookin' pretty stupid down there. Not really fittin' of the _Yellow_ Wiggle™. What do ya think, Rin?" 

Rintarou hums. "We might have to look into a replacement. Kiyoomi, what do you think about that Kageyama kid?"

Atsumu gags. "Please, Omi, ya can't replace me with Kageyama." 

The battle is lost. Kiyoomi's hand flies to his mouth, trying to conceal his smile but it's futile. He throws his head back with laughter. 

Osamu laughs too and the shake of his shoulders rocks Rintarou. It's nice. Comforting in an odd way. 

Atsumu hops off the floor, stalks over to Kiyoomi, and worms his way into Kiyoomi's arms. 

"I hate all of ya," Atsumu says but there's no heat behind it. 

"Sure you do," Kiyoomi says in between giggles. 

A moment passes then Atsumu is laughing. Rintarou too. 

Rintarou likes this. The banter. The jokes. The wrestling.

Something warm and pleasant lodges itself in between his ribs. 

No, not something. 

Love. 

Love for these three idiots and the absurdity of their lives. 

It occurs to him that maybe he's been thinking about home wrong. Home isn't a place. It's not built of plaster, drywall, or wood beams. 

Home is wherever these three idiots are whether that be on stage, in Okla-wherever, or driving the Wiggles™ Big Red Car™. 

Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car  
We'll travel near and we'll travel far  
Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car  
We're gonna ride the whole day long

Sakusa's in the back seat  
Singing "lalala"  
Sakusa's in the back seat  
Of the big red car

Suna is fast asleep  
He's sleeping through this song  
We'd better wake him up  
So let's all "Wake up, Suna" (wake up, Sunarin)

Osamu is eating  
He's eating so much food  
He's eating apples and oranges  
And fruit salad too

Atsumu is doin' the driving

Yellin', "Scooby doo-wah"  
Atsumu is doin' the driving  
Of the big red car

Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car  
We'll travel near and we'll travel far  
Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car  
We're gonna ride the whole day long

**Author's Note:**

> for those unfamiliar with [the Wiggles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZKXMn-56e4)
> 
> thank you Bea and Nae 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
